The heads of wood golf clubs have conventionally undergone many improvements, and in particular, various proposals have been made for a reduction in the weight of the crown portion. For example, with the golf club head disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the weight of the crown portion is reduced by forming multiple regions having a small thickness in the crown portion.